Satellite antenna systems are commonly used to receive broadcast television and to receive other communication signals, such as radio, internet, telephone and the like. Typically satellite antenna systems are mounted on the exterior of buildings. Many current satellite antenna systems include low-noise block down converter feedhorns, which require power to operate. However, getting power to the low-noise block down converter feedhorn can be cumbersome.